Chat with the Cullens
by Sabrinuchis86
Summary: como serian las charlas por chat entre Bella y cia?  fic viejo, lo publique en foros con el nick de Cedrella y/o Narcissa Black , soy mala para esto de los summary xd


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece yo solo los tmo prestado para mis locuras

bueno, este fic lo escribi hace bastante, bastante, bastante tiempo (en foros con los nick de Cedrella y/o Narcissa Black)

Chat with the Cullens

vampiraencamino:Bella  
los80fueronmejores:Edward  
volveralfuturo:Alice

los80fueronmejores a iniciado sesion  
vampiraencamino a iniciado sesion

vampiraencamino dice: hey! Edward! que haces conectado a estas horas de la noche?

los80fueronmejores dice: Quien sos? :S

vampiraencamino dice: Como quien soy? soy Bella B.E.L.L.A

los80fueronmejores dice: Bella? que haces vos a estas horas de la noche? y cambia el nick en este mismo momento!

vampiraencamino dice: te respondo a tu pregunta, estoy aca mirando unos mails porque no me podia dormir, ya que cierta persona se fue temprano de casa ¬¬ y respecto a lo del nick no lo pienso cambiar xD.

los80fueronmejores dice:bah, como quieras.

vampiraencamino dice : tengo sueño

los80fueronmejores dice: anda a dormir

vampiraencamino dice: no quiero

volveralfuturo a iniciado sesion

vampiraencamino dice: Alice!

volveralfuturo dice: Bella! recibiste el mail con las fotos?

vampiraencamino dice: si, las recibi, por cierto, muy buenas las fotos

volveralfuturo dice: porque no habra alguno que sea como el?

volveralfuturo dice: bueno chicos los dejo, no hagan nada malo, entendido?

volver al futuro ha abandonado la sesion

los80fueronmejores dice : BELLA DE QUE FOTOS ESTAN HABLANDO DECIMELO YA!

vampiraencamino dice: las fotos de Brad

los80fueronmejores :y se puede saber quien (censurado) es ese Brad?

vampiraencamino: Brad Pitt

los80fueronmejores dice: ese? ese? que tiene ese que no tenga yo?

vampiraencamino dice: celoso?

los80fueronmejores dice: celoso? yo? segui soñando Swan

vampiraencamino dice: soñar es gratis Cullen

los80fueronmejores dice: para que veas que yo con ese no tengo nada que envidiarle te voy a mandar una foto mia como la que te mando Alice!

vampiraencamino dice: desnudo?

los80fueronmejores dice: que? te volviste loca?

vampiraencamino dice: era una broma, en las fotos sale con ropa xD, aunque vos podrias mandarme una foto tuya en esas circunstancias.

los80fueronmejores dice: muy graciosa y vos tambien haces lo mismo, dale?

vampiraencamino dice: ni loca.

los80fueronmejores dice: tenes razon, prefiero verlo en vivo y en directo

vampiraencamino dice : sos un pervertido. me voy, besos.

vampiraencamino ha abandonado la sesion. 

vampiraencamino:Bella  
los80fueronmejores:Edward  
remuslupinesmiidolo:Jacob

vampiraencamino ha iniciado sesion

vampiraencamino dice:Jake!

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: Bella! que tal?

los80fueronmejores ha iniciado sesion

los80fueronmejores dice: Bella, me podes explicar que hace este aca?

remuslupinesmiidolo: chateo sanguijuela, y este tiene nombre y apellido

los80fueronmejores dice: uhuhuhuh , que miedooooooooo, que me vas a atacar a travez de la computadora? mira como tiemblo ...

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: no, algo mucho peor, te voy a mandar un virus, muajajajajajajaja.

los80fueronmejores dice: ni se te ocurra perrito, que hace una semana tube que formatear la computadora por culpa de un loco que me mando un virus ¬¬.

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: ese loco fui yo! 

los80fueronmejores dice: sos un pedazo de (censurado) que te pensas que sos?

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: muajajajajajajajajaj, no podes conmigo Cullen, nadie puede contra el "gran hacker de La Push"

los80fueronmejores dice: el gran que? pero de donde saliste?

vampiraencamino dice: ehhhhhh, chicos, estoy aca, hola, ¬¬, hablenmen!

los80fueronmejores dice: lo siento Bella, pero esto es un asunto entre el perri, eh digo, tu amiguito y yo!

vampiraencamino dice: bah! hace lo que quieras

vampiraencamino ha abandonado la sesion

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: y Bella?

los80fueronmejores dice: se fue.

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: entonces yo tambien me voy, que tengas dulces sueños.

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: uh! me olvidaba que no podes dormir, muajajajajajajaja.

los80fueronmejores dice: muy gracioso ¬¬.

remuslupinesmiidolo ha abandonado la sesion. 

volveralfuturo ha iniciado sesion  
vampiraencamino ha iniciado sesion

volveralfuturo dice:Bella! te tengo una noticia!

vampiraencamino dice: buena o mala?

volveralfuturo dice:Buena! vamos...

volveralfuturo dice: a...

volveralfuturo dice: ir...

volveralfuturo dice: de...

volveralfuturo dice: chan chan chan

vampiraencamino dice: dale Alice! adonde vamos a ir?

volveralfuturo dice:COMPRAS! con Rosalie...

vampiraencamino dice: yo no pienso ir a ningun lado! ¬¬

volveralfuturo dice: bueno, paso a buscarte a las 3 de la tarde!

vampiraencamino dice : Alice! que parte del NO, no entendiste? ademas quede en verme con Edward.

volveralfuturo dice: lo ves mas tarde Bella, vas a venir si o si muajajajajajajajajajajjajaja

los80fueronmejores ha iniciado sesion

vampiraencamino dice: Edward! ayudame!

los80fueronmejores dice: pero que es lo que pasa?

volveralfuturo dice: te explico Edward, le dije de ir de compras...

volveralfuturo dice: y ella dijo que queria ir a un negocio de lenceria ...

volveralfuturo dice: para comprarse un conjunto...

volveralfuturo dice: para hacerte un Striptease para cuando esten juntos y solitos xD.

los80fueronmejores dice:...

vampiraencamino dice: Edward! es mentira!

los80fueronmejores dice: mentira?

vampiraencamino dice: si!

los80fueronmejores dice: no! yo pensaba que era verdad... que querias hacerme un striptease para mi solito

volveralfuturo dice: los dejo solitos... no hagan nada malo, eh?

volveralfuturo ha abandonado la sesion

vampiraencamino dice: Yo tambien me voy... Edward sos un pervertido.

vampiraencamino ha abandonado la sesion.

los80fueronmejores dice: Por que siempre me dejan solo?

los80fueronmejores ha abandonado la sesion.  
_

vampiraencamino:Bella  
volveralfuturo:Alice  
draculanoexixtis: Jasper  
soyunositodepeluche: Emmet  
elositodepelucheesmio: Rosalie

volveralfuturo ha iniciado sesion  
vampiraencamino ha iniciado sesion

volveralfuturo dice: Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa! acordate hoy a la noche fiesta en casaaaaaaaaaaa!

vampiraencamino dice: fiesta? fiesta? por que? :S

volveralfuturo dice: por que si xD

draculanoexistis ha iniciado sesion

draculanoexistis dice: Hola Bella!

vampiraencamino dice: Hola Jasper!

draculanoexistis dice: Como estas Bella?

vampiraencamino dice: bien, vos?

vampiraencamino dice: como estas Jasper?

volveralfuturo dice: Jasper que haces aca?

draculanoexistis dice: hablo con Bella...

draculanoexistis dice: vos que haces aca?

volveralfuturo dice: nada...

volveralfuturo dice: estoy comentandole sobre la fiesta de hoy! y venis vos y me la distraes! ¬¬

draculanoexistis dice : perdon cosita dulce no fue mi intencion.

volveralfuturo dice: esta bien, pero si pasa de nuevo te quedas una semana sin postre

draculano existis dice: nooooooooooo

volveralfuturo dice: bueno Bella, volviendo al tema de la fiesta dejame decirte que la fiesta es...

soyunositodepeluche ha iniciado sesion

soyunositodepeluche dice: FIESTAAAAAAAAAAA!

volveralfuturo dice: Emmet! no molestes!

volveralfuturo dice: la fiesta es de disfraces.

vampiraencamino dice: Disfraces? pero cuantos somos?

volveralfuturo dice: 6, Carlisle y Esme se fueron de caza.

elositodepelucheesmio ha iniciado sesion.

elositodepelucheesmio dice: hola a todos!

soyunositodepeluche dice: hola amor!

draculanoexistis dice: Hola!

volveralfuturo dice: Hola Rose!

vampiraencamino dice: Hola Rosalie!

elositodepelucheesmio dice: Bella , te llego el paquete que te mandamos con Alice? es el disfraz para hoy a la noche!

vampiraencamino dice: todavia no lo abri.

volveralfuturo dice: y que esperas, ve a abrirlo y decinos que te parece!... te va a encantar! porque lo eligio...

elositodepelucheesmio dice: Alice!

volveralfuturo dice: ups, bueno, anda a miraralo y despues decinos que te parecio.

.

.

.

vampiraencamino dice: ni loca me pongo eso!

volveralfuturo dice: por que? no te gusta? lo eligio, ehhhhh, digo lo elegi especialmente para vos...

vampiraencamino dice: no pienso disfrazarme de conejito de Playboy!

soyunositodepeluche dice: ah! ese era el disfraz que eligio Edward para Bella, no?

vampiraencamino dice: QUE?

volveralfuturo dice: Emmet vas a morir...por segunda vez!

elositodepelucheesmio dice: Emmet te quedas sin postre durante un mes!

draculanoexistis dice: Emmet estas en problemas, jajaja.

soyunositodepeluche dice: bueno, Bella nos vemos hoy a la noche!

soyunositodepeluche dice : bye!

soyunositodepeluche ha abandonado la sesion

volveralfuturo dice: nosotros tambien nos vamos! bye!

volveralfuturo ha abandonado la sesion.

elositodepelucheesmio ha abandonado la sesion.

draculanoexistis ha abandonado la sesion.

vampiraencamino ha abandonado la sesion. 

vampiraencamino:Bella  
los80fueronmejores:Edward  
mejorquedrhouse: Carlisle  
Nosoypartedeunamafia: Aro

vampiraencamino ha iniciado sesion  
los80fueronmjeores ha iniciado sesion

vampiraencamino dice: Edward! tanto tiempo, ya te extraño!  
los80fueronmejores dice: pero... nos vimos hace 5 minutos!  
vampiraencamino dice: si, ya lo se, pero es que acaso vos no me extrañas?  
los80fueronmjores dice: si, Bella, te extraño, cada minuto, minuto? segundo que estoy alejado de tu sonrisa, de tu piel es una cruel condena...  
vampiraencamino dice: si, si ya entendi.  
mejorquedrhouse ha iniciado sesion  
mejorquedrhouse dice: Hola hijo preferido y Bella  
vampiraencamino dice: hola carlisle!  
mejorquedrhouse dice: hola Bella!  
los80fueronmejores dice: pero vos no estas en el hospital?  
mejorquedrhouse dice: hola, no? ¬¬  
los80fueronmejores dice: bueno, hola, ahora vas a respnder mi pregunta?  
mejorquedrhouse: hola hijito querido, si estoy en el hospital, pero no tengo a ningun paciente... por ahora.  
nosoypartedeunamafia ha iniciado sesion

nosoypartedeunamafia dice: saludos a todos desde Italia!  
los80fueronmejoresdice: hola  
mejorquedrhouse dice: hola  
vampiraencamino dice: y este quien es? :S  
nosoypartedeunamafia dice: como "este"? mas respeto por sus mayores jovencita!  
mejorquedrhouse dice: Bella, el es Aro , no lo recuerdas?  
vampiraencamino dice: eh? si, si ¬¬, y que hace uno de los que se hacen llamar reyes de los vampiros en un chat?  
nosoypartedeunamafia dice: somos modernos.  
los80fueronmejores dice: ja!  
mejorquedrhouse dice: modernos, ustedes?  
nosoypartedeunamafia dice: si, y vos tendrias que serlo tambien Carlisle...  
mejorquedrhouse dice: ¬¬  
nosoypartedeunamafia dice: hace una semana dejamos de mandar cartas via paloma mensajera, ahora las mandamos por e-mail, o sea escribis la carta y no es necesario moverte de tu casa la envias con solo un click, no es genial?  
mejorquedrhouse dice: si genial...  
vampiraencamino dice: pero.. si el e-mail existe hace un monton?  
los80fueronmejores dice: mucho tiempo encerrado.  
vampiraencamino ha abandonado la sesion

los80fueronmejores ha abandonado la sesion  
nosoypartedeunamafia dice: y sabias Carlisle que hay unas computadorcitas llamadas netbook las cuales se pueden llevar a todos lados y conectarlas e enternet?  
mejorquedrhouse dice: si, y es internet!  
nosoypartedeunamafia dice: bueno internet, enternet, como sea, esta genial! bueno te dejo que voy a abrirme una cuenta en facebook, capaz que encuentro a algun amigo de cuando era joven!  
mejorquedrhouse dice: a no ser que sean vampiros,porque si no dudo que encuentres a alguien.  
nosoypartedeunamafia dice: por que?  
mejorquedrhouse dice: porque deben estar muertos!  
mejorquedrhouse ha abandonado la sesion  
nosoypartedeunamafia ha abandonado la sesion.  
_

los80fueronmejores: Edward  
vampiraencamino: Bella  
remuslupinesmiidolo: Jacob

remuslupinesmiidolo ha iniciado sesion

vampiraencamino ha iniciado sesion

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: Hey Bella!

vampiraencamino dice: Hola Jake! todo bien?

remuslupinesmiidolo: muy bien , vos?

vampiraencamino dice: idem

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: y el chupa, y Edward?

vampiraencamino dice: en su casa. recien e llamo por telefono, al aprecer alguien le hackeo el mail...

vampiraencamino dice: no habras sido vos? no? ¬¬

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: No...

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: por què todos culpan al pobre jake? T.T

los80fueronmejores ha iniciado sesion

los80fueronmejores dice: Hola Bella! que hace el chucho aca?

vampiraencamino dice: hola! arreglaste el problema con el mail?

los80fueronmejores dice: si, y no me contestaste a la pregunta, que hace el chucho aca?

vampiraencamino dice: que pregunta?

los80fueronmejore dice: que, que hace tu amigo el chu, eh Jacob, aca?

vampiraencamino dice: ah.. esa pregunta, chatea conmigo

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: celoso?

los80fueronmejores dice: yo? celoso de vos? ni en sueños!  
remuslupinesmiidolo dice: estas celoso, estas celoso, lalalalalalalalala

los80fueronmejores dice: o.O

los80fueronmejores: como ya te dije antes, yo celoso de vos? jaaaaaaaaa ni en sueños!

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: claro, porque no dormis o sea que no soñas! muajajajajajaja

los80fueronmejores dice: Chucho!

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: Sanguijuela!

los80fueronmejores dice : bola con pelos!

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: chupasangre!

los80fueronmejores dice: deposito de sangre andante!  
remuslupinesmiidolo dice: imitacion frustrada de dracula!

vampiraencamino dice: BASTAAAAAAAAAAA LOS 2!

vampiraencamino dice: siempre la misma historia con ustedes!

remuslupinesmiidolo dice: perdon Bella

los8ofueronmejores dice: lo siento amor

remuslupinesmiidolo dice. bueno, yo me voy, Bella, no me extrañes! y sang, eh Edward me parece que el tigre de zucaritas esta en el jardin de tu casa.

los80fueronmejores dice: si seras...

remuslupinesmiidolo ha abandonado la sesion

los80fueronmejores dice: Bella! vi tus amigos en tu facebook, quien es ese tal Justin?

vampiraencamino dice: es un ex compañero de mi antiguo instituto.

vampiraencamino dice: por?

los80fueronmejores dice: Eliminalo! aunque vi la foto chiquita me di cuenta que tiene cara de pervertido!

vampiraencamino dice: eh?

los80fueronmejores dice: que lo elimines de tu lista de amigos/contactos de facebook!

los80fueronmejores dice: ah! y tambien elimina a Jacob!

vampiraencamino dice: si, Edward, si...

vampiraencamino dice: chau, Edward, voyprepararle la cena a Charlie.

los80fueronmejores dice: pero eliminalos! ¬¬

vampiraencamino dice: si, Edward, si

vampiraencamino dice: Chau!

vampiraencamino ha abandonado la sesion

los80fueronmejores dice: siempre la misma historia, siempre me dejan hablando solo!

los80fueronmejores ha abandonado la sesion. 


End file.
